incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
In addition to the many settlement & city groups you may join, the Staff of Incantre are pleased to introduce five guild & society options! We have created the basic foundations for these groups, and now we need players like YOU to come help us shape them! Players and their characters of all skill levels are welcome to join us. The Order of Twelve Guild Name: The Order of Twelve Urathear Patron/Matron: All Class Types: Divine Casters and Devout Worshipers The Order of Twelve, often shortened to The Order, is home to all who dedicate their lives to the honoring of the Urathear; each class which draws their power from a divine source is openly welcomed. It is an ancient guild, established almost 1000 years in the past (66 FE). The mighty tower in the middle of its mysterious sea is the center of their practices and is where their leader, the Ae'urath (or Eye of the Urathear), watches all that goes on in the sight of the deities of this world. From the Tower of the Urathear, The Order of Twelve has watched the continuing meteor showers which began last year before Elu Aldarion. They seem to be guiding newcomers to the land as a welcoming sign of the gods. The Order announced that the will expand to allow any new worshipers of the Urathear. Tyl Baezer Guild Name: Tyl Baezer (Moon's Nexus) Urathear Patron: Osdaen Class Types: Arcane Casters The guild known as Tyl Baezer is a society of arcane casters within Incantre. The name means "lunar nexus" and is derived from the guild's relationship to Osdaen, patron god of magic. Tyl Baezer is based out of Eyllistlarn and is headed up by the Taraes (or Master/Mistress). All schools of arcane magic are practiced within their halls and the guild is neutral (made up of both 'dark' and 'light' members). Within their tower in the city of Eyllistlarn, the arcane society Tyl Baezer has witnessed these same events as The Order. They wonder what outside knowledge, what new talents, could these travelers bring? And so they open their ranks to any wishing to join with them, for the pursuit of knowledge and perhaps power. Incantre Trading Company Guild Name: Incantre Trading Company (ITC) Urathear Patron: N/A Class Types: Traders, Merchants, Craftsmen The Incantre Trading Company is a guild of successful traders and merchants, specializing in moving goods not necessarily of their own make in and out of Incantre's many settlements. In bartering with craftsmen and shopkeepers, they both supply the raw materials necessary for consumer goods, and the resultant goods themselves for purchase. The main warehouse for the Incantre Trading Company is located along the main road leading from the village of Tarithyll and the docks located there, and the city of Eyllistlarn and her upper class customers in the merchant district. The Incantre Trading Company seeks power through wealth, and they too see travelers to Incantre as a fresh opportunity. These new comers may bring rare goods, or knowledge of as of yet unexplored distant ports or untried trade routes. They also seek goods from frivolous oddities down to means for survival, which the merchants are pleased to provide. For a price. The Mirthful Jongleurs Guild Name: The Mirthful Jongleurs Urathear Matron: Lieathe Class Types: Entertainers An informal society of Incantre, The Mirthful Jongleurs is a network of entertainers - bards, minstrels, singers, dancers, storytellers, and other performers - who utilize their contacts to find work and share their talents. As the members of this group are frequently wanderers by nature, moving from place to place in search of an attentive audience, some view the society as little better than vagabonds and parasites of local settlements. Still, anyone seeking entertainment from tavern room drinking songs to festival storytelling to high society dances will seek out members of the Jongluers, for they allow only proven performers to join their ranks. Often travelers themselves, at once likely to be both the most welcoming of strangers and the most distrusted of open society, The Mirthful Jongleurs see life in a different light. Survival is not enough, and they seek to share their varied arts with the people of the land through story, song, dance, or other performance. Meeting new people is a way to add to their own collections as well as enhance their own reputation, and perhaps find a supporting patron of the arts. The Shadowmarked Guild Name: The Shadowmarked Urathear Matron: Adsel Class Types: Rogue/Thieves There resides a secret guild within the lands of Incantre. One that makes mothers keep their children inside after dark; one that makes even the toughest lock their doors. These are the Shadowmarked. The guild consists of all manner of rogues, thieves, cut-purses, pirates, and assassins. Their base's location is known only to a member of the society. Any member that lets word get out about their affiliation will be "removed" from the guild...and worse. Whispers in dark alleys speak of this other organization, the secretive Shadowmarked. All of these varied peoples bring wealth to the land, like ripe fruit ready to be picked. Those who seek the harvest should also seek the Marked. Category:Guilds